Odd Fellow's Rest
| image = Image:Rdr_odd_fellows.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Cemetery | territory = New Austin | region = Cholla Springs | inhabitants = Deceased | image2 = File:Rdr_jorge's_oddfellow's_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder" ends in this location. It is a cemetery with many tombstones that often denote strange causes of death of the residents, most of them with humorous purpose. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, is one of 3 New Austin cemeteries that will need to be cleansed of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". Known Graves *'Peter Turner ' :Betrothed to Miss Alma Horlick :Killed by a blow to the head on the 15th of January, 1894 :"He will never dance with another" *'Lambert Henning' :Died on April 11th, 1908 :"He stepped onto the track to see if the train was coming. It was." *'Ellen Nugent' :Died of an epileptic fit :November 15th, 1873 *'Lila Shelton' :Struck by Lightning :1831-1865 *'Edgar Shelton' :Struck by Lightning :1824-1865 *'Fred Peagler' :Died on June 2nd, 1904 :Age 26 Years :"He always picked the wrong fight" *'In Memory of Ira Somers' :1860-1889 :"His memory and Syphilis will live on" *'No Known Name' :Died on the 4th of November, 1868 :"Rest in Peace" *'Sergeant Joseph Drummond' :"A Brave Soldier, called to higher service" :On November 29th, 1889 *'Here lies Rosalie Tanner' :"A woman who spent most of her life on her back" :August 21st, 1901 *'Quincy Brogles' :Death by gunshot on February 25th, 1905 :"You should see the other fella" *'In memory of Louisa Warthington' :Wife of Ray Warthington :1868-1905 :"Rest in peace my love, now we will both get some." *'Matilda Eaves' :Departed this life August 18th, 1893 :"Her memory is cherished" *'Here lies Charlotte Eaves' :Died October 27th, 1881 :"She lived each day as if it were her last. Especially this one." *'Hoover Cowan' :1851-1892 :"Here lies my third husband, fourth time lucky" *'Here lies Dorothy Hewitt' :1858-1883 :"If you are reading this, I must be dead" *'Here lies Bryon Vickers' :Died October 10th, 1887 :"Second fastest draw in New Austin" *'Hart Cummings' :Died on November 19th, 1909 :"I guess it was more than a bad cough" *'Hannah Chilcott' :Departed, July 22nd, 1848 :"Aged 31 Years :2 Mos. 28 Days" *'Mabel Bryars' :1855-1879 :"Always in our thoughts" Trivia *The grave marked 'No Known Name' could be a reference to The Good, The Bad and The Ugly . * There are two gravestones that mark both Edgar Shelton and Lila Shelton. Both ironically died by being struck by lightning. * The name may be a reference to "Odd Fellow's Cemetery" from the novel East of Eden, where the main character's brother is buried. * Odd Fellow's Rest may be a reference to the Crowbar album/song of the same name. Gallery File:Odd_Fellow's_Rest.jpg|Odd Fellow's Rest Location on the Map. File:114.jpg File:Rdr_undead_peter_turner.jpg|Peter Turner makes his appearance during the Undead Nightmare. Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Cleansing the cemetery at this location contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- es:Odd Fellow's Rest Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs Category:Graveyards